Rivalry vs Love
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: What do you get when you cross movie auditions, cheating and show rivalry? A Channy story of course! Chad gets a movie audition, but will he still be faithful to Sonny? Sequel to Loving the Enemy, but with a whole lot more drama! Review please!
1. The Meeting

**It's here! The sequel to Loving the Enemy, which is now called Rivalry vs Love. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1-The Meeting**

Sonny's POV

My life is sweet!

I have my dream job, my friends are my co-stars, and I have the most amazing boyfriend ever! That's right, it's the infamous-

"Guess who?" He come into my dressing room, and covered my eyes with his hands. I know who it is, but I'll play along.

"Hmm, Nico?" I say.

"Nope!"

"Grady?"

"Nope!"

"Trey Brothers?"

"Nope!"

"Phew!" I say. I never want to see that guy again! "Is it the best boyfriend ever?"

"It's the guy who's got the best girlfriend ever!" He says, uncovering my eyes and I smile.

"You're so sweet!" I say, and he smiles back.

Last night was our first date, and NOTHING went wrong. Who cares if my friends past the restaurant and looked at me and him angrily? So what? I really like Chad, and I won't give him up for them.

As if cued, they enter, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and they look at Chad's arm around my back.

"Eww!" Tawni yells. "Not in public, please!"

"Oh, just be happy for me!" I say.

Chad smiles. "Well, I've gotta go," He says, "Rehearsal, and then I've got an important meeting."

"What about?" I ask.

"I don't know yet." He says. He kisses my head and runs off, leaving me with my cast.

Chad's POV

My life is sweet!

I am the best actor of my generation, my show is number one, but best of all, I have the best girlfriend ever!

Last night was magical; Sonny looked so beautiful in that purple dress, her smile bigger and brighter than ever. So what if her little cast of Randoms saw us? So what? They don't scare me.

Anyway, now I'm on my way to an important meeting with a big movie producer. I'm really excited!

I enter a room at Disney Studios, shaking a little. There's a guy sat at a desk, looking right at me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" He asks, and I nod. "Of course it is! Mr. Williams, chairman of Disney Studios." He says, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"So, you wanted to see me?" I ask.

Sonny's POV

I'm writing in my diary later that day-

"Dear Diary, last night was magical, Chad looked so amazing, it was so romantic, and we kissed and I didn't want to leave him! I can't wait till our next date!"

At that moment, Chad enters; his smile a mile wide.

"So, what was this meeting?" I ask him.

"I've got a movie audition for Disney Studios!"

"Oh, Chad! I'm so proud of you!" I run into his arms, and we collapse onto the couch, laughing. "What is it about?" He asks.

"It's Camp Hip-Hop 2" He says, and we smile. Selena will be happy…

"I'm auditioning for this guy from a rival camp that's been set up called Camp Rock It. It's sounds really awesome!"

"I'm so proud!" I repeat. "Let me help you with you're script…"

**Camp Hip-Hop 2, haha.**

**I don't own SWAC, camp rock, camp hip-hop, or Disney, but I do own this story!**


	2. Chad's Audition

**Chapter 2-Chad's Audition**

Chad's POV

I walk into the waiting hall, script in hand. I'm so nervous! I haven't been nervous for something like this in years! The last thing I was nervous for was asking Sonny out…but way before that, my last career-wise nervous thing was when I auditioned for Mackenzie Falls. That was my big chance, and I knew at the time that if I got it, my whole life would change! And, of course, it did!

But this, this is different. I've never done something like this, and if I get this it will make me a movie star! And not like The Chad Dylan Cooper Story did, this will be way better.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" The guy at the desk asked.

"That's me!" I say.

"The director's ready to see you now."

I take a deep breath, and in I go. I can do this…

Sonny's POV

I sit in my dressing room, shaking for Chad. Will he get the part? Will it turn out OK? I have no idea, but I'm hoping he gets the part.

Tawni comes in, and senses my nervousness.

"You're worried for Chad, aren't you?" She says, and I nod.

"A little." I say.

She looks at me angrily. Yeah, she still doesn't like the dating thing. "Why?"

"Um, I'm dating him," I remind her, "And this is a big deal for him. He won't just be the "Drama Guy". He's really excited."

She looks seriously at me, and says, "Yeah, but if he gets the part, aren't you worried he's forget about you?"

"Phff!" I say. Why would she think that? "Chad will not forget about me. We're so close after one day. One silly movie won't change him."

Tawni shakes her head in disagreement. "I'm just saying, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Wow. That's surprising. "You care?" I ask.

"No, I just don't want to live in a sea of tissues when it happens." She tells me.

I sigh, as Chad enters, frowning.

"What happened?" I ask. "Did you get it?"

He looks up at me, and his frown breaks into a smile. "I got a callback!"

I grin, "Oh, Chad! I'm so proud of you!" I run up and hug him tight.

He smiles, "You've said that a lot recently."

"Because I am proud of you!" I say. It's true. I'm immensely proud of Chad. I really like this guy and I want to see him do well.

"Well, I've gotta go to rehearsal for Mack Falls." He says.

"What about lunch? We were gonna eat together." I say.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I've gotta go. But I'll be finished in 45 minutes." He says.

My heart sinks a little, "My lunch break will be over by then."

"Well, how about I treat you to a dinner later?" He says.

"My apartment at 7?"

"Sure." He smiles and leaves us, but Tawni looks at me as if to say "_Told you."_

"I know what you're thinking," I tell her, "But that was one time. Chad won't do it all the time."

"I hope you're right," She says, before adding, "Goodbye, clean, non-tissue-filled floor."

I sigh, "I'm going for lunch." And I leave.

Tawni's wrong, Chad won't start to forget me…will he?

**Hey, Loving the Enemy fans. I just wanted to say, I've put up a trailer for my newest project "Chad Dylan Who?". Please check it out, and tell me what you think. If enough people like it, I'll do it. SPREAD THE WORD! OK, thanks. xxx **


	3. Apologies

**Sorry it's been so long, but here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3-Apologies**

Sonny's POV

I'm at my apartment, waiting for Chad. OK, he's probably really busy right now, with the movie audition, the show, all the other stuff. He's a busy guy, but he'll make time for me. I know it.

Then I get a text.

"Hey Sonny. Sorry, I can't do the date today, something's come up. Can you believe it? Chad xxx "

I text back, "I can't believe it! xxx" I honestly can't. This was supposed to be a nice, romantic evening between us. Now what do I do?

I call Tawni, asking her if she wants to come and hang out, and she says sure, should be fun (she's probably lying, knowing Tawni).

She arrives 10 minutes later, a smug smile swept across her face, and I realise that she just came to gloat.

"Well, well, well," She says, "Look who's not on a date with CDC…" She smiles in a sweet way before sitting on the couch.

"I thought you said we were gonna have fun!" I yelled.

"Proving I'm right is fun!" She says back, before grabbing the TV remote and flicking through till she finds something that makes me shiver a little.

On the TV, a news report shows Chad smiling and waving, as a reporter says, "Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of Mackenzie Falls, is shown not to just be a one-trick-pony, as he has been hired for the sequel to Camp Hip-Hop, along with a whole lot of Disney stars. Will Chad show he can hip-hop it? Tween Weekly news"

I look to Tawni, who looks to me, shaking her head in victory (OK, that sounds weird, but I'm in shock now, OK?).

"Point proven." She says. "Step 2 of "Channy break-up" is complete. Stage 3, Chad goes to shoot the movie. Honey, your relationship is toast."

To be honest, I want to slap Tawni right now, or prove her wrong. But just at that moment, Chad arrives.

Chad's POV

OK, I feel really bad right now. It's half eight, and I'm an hour and a half late. Big problem. I go into her apartment, hoping she'll forgive me.

"Sonny?" I say, and she smiles and runs into my arms.

"I knew you'd come." She says, "Didn't I Tawni?"

I look to Tawni, who's got her arms crossed and is tutting annoyingly.

"Just remember what I said." She says, before leaving in that Drama Queen way-wait! Did I just say Drama QUEEN? Scratch that. Drama WANABEE. Not queen.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," I say, "It's just, the directors of my show wanted to see me about next week, and then I had to have dinner with the cast and crew of Camp Hip-Hop after I got the part and-"

She kisses me softly, and says, "Don't worry about it. It's OK, you're here now. And we can spend the night together."

Oops.

"Uh, Sonny. About that-"

She looks sadly at me. "You have to go, don't you?"

"Sorry." I say, "Early night, I have an interview about the movie tomorrow." She sighs sadly, "I'm really sorry-"

"No, it's fine!" She says, "I mean, this is you're future. I can't ruin that!"

I smile. "Thanks for understanding, Sonny."

She smiles back, I'm pretty sure it's fake, but she does it. "Anytime!" She calls, as I leave.

I know she's upset about this, I am too. But this is a big deal for me. I hope she understands.

Sonny's POV

"Of course, I understand!" I tell, my Mom, who heard the whole thing from her room.

"You don't, do you?" She says.

"Not at all!" I reply. "I miss Chad."

"Well, when it's all over, you guys can be just like before!" She tells me, and I try to smile and realise that. Chad WON'T forget me, I know it. I hope…


	4. Thinking of Me

**Here's the next chapter. But first, a big shout-out to cbcgirl, who's debute is this eppy. (for those who don't get it, she won the contest to be Chad's BF). Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4-Thinking of Me **

**(inspired by Olly Murs, love that guy!-and of course X Factor and cbcgirl)**

Sonny's POV

I hoped. I tried. It failed. I haven't seen Chad for 2 weeks because he got the part for the movie, and he hasn't called for a week. I've tried calling him, but every time I try, it goes to voicemail.

"Hey, this is CDC; I'm not in right now, but leave a message…"

Of course you're not in. He's NEVER in, not since the movie, and I'm really starting to miss him. I've got loads of texts since he got the part, but their always saying, "Rehearsal now, can't come," Or "We're filming, I can't come, sorry". Of course he's sorry. Every time he's sorry, but it's not working anymore. I can't tell Tawni, though. If I do, she'll do the whole "told you" thing, and I can't let her do that. I'm just gonna walk into work with a smile on my face and a whole load of sketch ideas.

I walk past stage 2, where Chad's face is big on the wall. I have to run past it so my tears don't build up and spill out. Instead, I run past and hide in the bathroom until the tears have stopped. I walk out a few minutes later, telling myself and my cast that I'm OK, before getting on with ideas for the show. I hope Chad feels bad about this…

Chad's POV

What? I don't feel bad…

I feel terrible!

Poor Sonny, I haven't seen her beautiful face in 2 weeks, and it's killing me. I just kinda wish this movie was out of the way, so Sonny and I can go to the way we were.

"You really think you can beat my kids?" The guy who plays Camp Rock It's boss (Mr. Henry) says.

"Anytime." Selena says, as her character, Nicki. "Easily."

I blank for a little. It gives me time to think. Sonny, what do I do about her? I've got rehearsal tomorrow and filming the next day and then Mackenzie Falls is filming the next day…but I've nothing on Thursday night…no, The cast of Camp Hip-Hop's meeting up that night…

"Um, live?" Selena says, "Around the world? I'm not sure…"

My line comes. "Ooh, not so tough now, are ya?" I say, as the guy next to me high-fives me.

Selena scowls at me and turns to Mr Henry. "You're on."

A cheer goes across the set.

"Fantastic!" Mr Henry says.

"And, that's a wrap!" The director says. "Chad, Selena, we need you to record that song now."

Selena is my character's love interest, and we have to sing a song together. Two characters that are opposite and end up liking each other, just like me and Sonny. I just think of Sonny every time I do a scene with Selena or a song.

I sing the song with Selena, and then it's my turn for a solo.

The song's called "Hanging", and it's where my character, Nathan (A/N: rubbishy name for him, no offence to anyone out there, but I don't think it's the right name for him. I'll shut up now) , asks if Nicki is right for him and how he could get her. Of course, it reminds me of Sonny…

_Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time_

_It's true, oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo _(I love singing that bit )

I remember when I was hanging on for Sonny, when I wasn't so busy.

I smile for Sonny and sing.

I can't wait to see her again!

After the song recording, I have a break, so I decide to call Sonny. But I see someone I recognise, and leave it till later; Sonny understands, she won't mind.

"I knew you'd amount to something big, CD." CD, I remember that nickname.

"Do I know you?" I asks, and the girl smiles.

"Still the same as you were in Montana! You always were an awesome best friend back then." (A/N: You're from Montana cbcgirl, hope that's good!)

I smile. "Caoimhe?" I ask, and she smiles. "Cai!" (A/N: You're nickname, once again, hope this is OK) We hug for a moment; I haven't seen this girl in ages!

I'll explain. She was my best friend in Montana, where I'm from originally. But when I was 10, my family moved to California and I never saw her again. But now she's here?

**Once again, sorry if I've made myself hated, but I don't hate the name Nathan. OK? Cleared up? Great. **

**I don't own any of the characters or anything except the story!**


	5. Catching Up and Falling Down

**OK, before we start, I have a few messages for you.**

**1. cbcgirl and I think you need to know, "cai" is pronounced "key". OK, that's cleared up.**

**2. I used Sterling Knight's song "Hanging" last time, to clarify, I don't own it, but if you've never heard it, follow this link: .com/watch?v=so8FcAb3MXc**

**OK, here we go.**

**Chapter 5-Catching Up and Falling Down**

Chad's POV

I'll explain more about Cai. When I was born, we were neighbours in Montana for 6 years. But when I ended up on The Goody Gang, I left her to go to California. When it finished, I was so happy! Montana-and Cai once more! Then, of course, my talent agent found Mackenzie Falls when I was 13, and I left again. I like to say Cai was my inspiration, making her happy was so much fun, and she always called me after shows. Even my CDC thing came from her, she used to call me CD-Chad Dylan, because I was always telling her to remember my middle name. But I guess I kinda forgot about her along the way, but now she's here! I'm so happy!

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I got hired in the wardrobe department. See that snazzy outfit you're wearing?" I look down to my outfit. It is pretty…snazzy. "I designed it." She says.

"Aww, I've missed you." I say.

"I've missed you!" She replies. "Looks like you've grown up though, hey CD?"

"Yeah," I say, "It's been fun."

"And a girlfriend, am I right?" She says. "Sonny Munroe?"

I nod, and she squeals. "You guys are so cute together! I'm a total Channy fan!" I cringe a little. Channy? ...I guess it kinda fits. Channy…yeah, sweet…

We spend the whole of my break together, laughing and talking and just catching up. At the end, I notice-I haven't called Sonny.

"Chad, we need you on set." The director yells.

"Oh, I was gonna call Sonny!" I say. Shoot.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Cai says.

"No, it's OK," I reply, "I'll call her later. She won't mind."

Sonny POV

I'm sat at the phone, waiting for Chad to call. He has an hour long break today and he said he'd call me. So what's going on? I'm worried that he has really forgotten me, or I'm distracting him from his work. I hope it's neither. I hope his break has been delayed or his phone's battery died…anything.

My Mom comes in the room.

"Honey, its dinnertime." She says, and sees my sadness. "What's wrong?" She asks.

I sigh. "I miss Chad." I say.

She sits with me, "Honey, if Chad doesn't call, why don't you call him?"

"Fine," I say, and I grab the phone…

Chad's POV

"Nicki, I'm sorry," I say.

"You can say sorry a million times," Selena yells in character, "But I will NEVER forgive you!"

"But-"

RING-RING, RING-RING,

"Chad, is that yours?" The director asks me.

"Sorry," I say, turning it off. The person can wait.

Sonny POV

Beep-beep, beep-beep…"CDC here, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll call you back."

My mouth is dry as dust.

He doesn't care. Why would he? He has a great job, a movie, why does he need me?

"Hey, Chad," I say, "I want you to come over sometime this week. Please? Just make time. I need to talk to you about…us."

I hang up. There's nothing more to say.


	6. Us

**Here it is, chapter 6. This is where we see Cai thoughts for the first time! (How about that cbcgirl! Your thoughts are picked for you! :D)**

**Chapter 6-..."Us"**

Chad's POV

I've just checked my messages, and I'm freaking out. Sonny said she wants to talk about…"us".

I groan. When a girl wants to talk about "us", it usually means someone's done something wrong, and I'm guessing that person is me. I know; can you believe it?

I text her back, saying I have a long break tomorrow, and I'll come over then when we've finished filming at lunch.

Cai walks up to me, smiling.

"Whatcha doing?" She asks like she's from Phineas and Ferb. (:L)

"I'm texting Sonny," I say, "I got a message and it doesn't sound good." She sits next to me. "You're a girl." I say.

"Really?" She replies sarcastically, and I laugh. "I never noticed!"

"I was asking because Sonny left me a message saying "we need to talk about us". What does it mean if a girl says that?"

"CD, you need girl help?" She asks. "Wow, first I'm a girl, now this!"

"Seriously, Cai," I say, "What's she saying?"

She looks at me with a sad look and says, "I'm sorry, CD." She sighs and I hold my breath, "If it was me, I'd be saying either that your in trouble, or we have to take our relationship on a bit."

"Which is it?" I ask her, letting her hear it, and I see her smile drop a little. "Well?" I ask.

She looks at me sadly, and then smiles, "I think she wants to kiss you!"

I smile, "Really?" And she nods.

I text Sonny back saying, "I'll be there tomorrow, I promise," before adding a little "x". CDC has NEVER given a girl an "x". That's how much I like her.

I run off, thanking Cai, as I smile. Sonny wants to kiss me!

Cai's POV

OK, so I lied. And I feel horrible. I've never lied to CD, but he really likes this "Sonny", and she might break up with him. I can't let this happen.

I think she might break up with him, there, I said it. And I'm worried. CD may not seem it, but he's very emotional (don't tell him I said that, though…). If Sonny breaks up with him, no-one will ever hear the last of it.

Once, when we were 12, he "dated" a girl who was a fan of The Goody Gang. When he had to leave for Mackenzie Falls, she broke up with him, and he was heart-broken. He wouldn't leave Montana for another 6 months afterwards. If he was like that with a girl he wasn't exactly dating, what would he be like with Sonny?

Basically, we're doomed. I'm doomed. What was thinking, telling him Sonny was happy? I'm such an idiot. Well, sorry, Chad Dylan Cooper fans, but I'm worried he won't do much for the next 12…years after tomorrow's news.

Sonny's POV

The next day, there's a knock on the door. Here we go. Just get it over with, Sonny. He doesn't need you. You'll be fine…

"Sonny?"

"Tawni?"

Tawni's stood at the door. I'd told her my news, and she wanted to watch.

"I'm not letting you in, Tawni." I say, "This isn't an entertainment show."

"Please!" She begs, "I really want to see Chad cry. It's something never publically seen!"

I sigh, "Chad won't cry. He doesn't need me."

"Where'd you get that idea?" She asks.

"Well, he's got the movie, Mackenzie Falls, he's so busy nowadays, why would he want to waste his time on me?" I ask.

At that moment, Chad shows up. "Because you're the most amazing thing in my life!" He says, and I blush.

Tawni sits, smiling. "Here we go!"

"Tawni," I say, showing her the door, and she sighs and leaves.

"So, what do you want to say," Chad says, before leaning closer, "Or…do?"

"I'm sorry, Chad," I say, and his smile turns upside down.

"You don't need me. So, I've decided. It's over."

***sniff*, (cries) it's so sad! How will Chad take it? Find out next time...**

**CHANNY! 3**


	7. Chad's Plan

**OOH! It's so sad! Here it is...**

**Chapter 7-Chad's Plan**

Chad's POV

"So, I've decided, it's over."

Those words haunt me. I stand there, just staring at her.

"Chad?" She says. "Hello?"

"I…I…" I walk over to her couch and sit down. "I don't get it, Sonny. Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"You're too talented," She replies, and I'm shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yell, my voice going up a little.

"The movie, Mackenzie Falls, all those meetings and trips and all the other important stuff-"

"Sonny, if you're gonna break up with me because of The Falls, I'll quit."

Sonny looks horrified, "No! Don't do that! You love The Falls!"

"Not as much as I love you," I reply calmly.

"No, I won't allow it!" She insists.

"Then I'll quit the movie-"

"NO!" She yells, her voice going about an octave higher, and then she calms down. "You're amazing at that, too."

"Oh, so am I not amazing as your boyfriend?" I reply.

"No, that's not it at all!"

"Well, it sure seems that way."

Sonny sits next to me, but I get up. "You know what, Sonny? Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't need you." I turn back and see her face blank. "Cause you certainly don't need me."

I leave her with a scowl on my face and an ache where my heart should be, and I don't look back.

"Chad-"

Too late. I slam the door and drive straight back home.

Cai was wrong. Really wrong…

Sonny's POV

He slams the door before I can explain, with my mouth as dry as dust. I feel so stupid. Why did I do that? Chad really liked me, I really liked him. But now I've messed it all up and he hates me.

Mom enters the apartment. "Honey?" She says. "What's going on? I just saw Chad, and he looks really upset. What happened?"

I sigh, before boat-loads of tears come pouring out.

"Oh, Mom!" I say. "I've messed up everything, and he'll never take me back now."

She sits with me on the couch and puts her arm around me. "Sonny, don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll sort this out."

I explain everything to Mom, before eating dinner and collapsing on the couch for the rest of the night, watching Mackenzie Falls and crying for the rest of the night. Then I get an idea…

Chad's POV

I leave Sonny's apartment and I don't look back. I pass Ms. Munroe on the way though, but I don't want to talk. She has other plans.

"Oh, hello, Chad!" She says. "What are you doing here?"

"Gotta go," I say, passing her and keeping a straight face.

I jump into my car, and drive home.

I'm driving along when I see Cai on the side of the street, walking in the same direction. Mom had said it was OK for her to stay with us until she goes back to Montana when the movie finishes in a month.

"Hey," I say, pulling up next to her, still pretty sad.

"Hey," She replies. "How'd it go with Sonny?"

"She broke up with me," I say, and her smile fades.

"Oh, Chad, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine." I say, smiling slightly. "Wanna lift?"

"Sure!" She says, as she jumps in the car seat and we drive off.

There's an awkward silence, before Cai breaks it. "She wasn't worthy of you."

I stop the car, and feel sick.

"She's much better than me!" I yell.

"I-I'm sorry." Cai says, as I calm down.

"No, I'm sorry-" I say.

Right at that moment, a flash goes off in front of us, and we look to see paparazzi. Great.

"Ooh, is this a date?" He says, "One at a time, buddy!"

"Oh, no," I say, "We're not-" Then I realise something that may help me out. "-Dating anymore, me and Sonny." I put my arm around Cai. "This is my new girlfriend, Caoimhe."

"Chad, what are you doing?" Cai says, but I stop her.

"C'mon!" I whisper, "Sonny might see the picture and want me back!"

"I don't to do this!" She replies.

"Please-for me, your best, best friend?"

"Fine," She sighs, then she turns to the paparazzi, "First date, I'm so lucky!"

"Not as much as me!" I say, nuggling her, and she smiles.

This is gonna work, I know it.

**That's probably it for today guys, sorry, but I'm off to watch SWASecret for the 1st time! YAY! Don't spoil it for me...**


	8. Sonny's Same Plan

**Wow. I just saw SWASecret. What an ending! Loved it, and can't wait for next new episode! What did you all think of it? OK, back to the story...**

**Chapter 8-Sonny's Same Plan**

Sonny's POV

Two hours later, after the break-up with Chad, and I'm still sat crying and watching the season 3 episode 14 of Mackenzie Falls.

"Oh, hey, Chloe." Chad says in character. "Penelope and I are going on a date now."

"What?" Chloe looks outraged. I know I would if the guy I loved was dating someone else… (Chad! *sniff*)

"We'll see you tomorrow at the academy."

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Mackenzie."

"See you round, Chloe."

Mackenzie and Penelope leave Chloe alone and I feel for her. But then a scene comes along that gives me an idea to get Chad back.

"Ow!" Chad says on TV. "You were hugging me too hard!"

"And do you really think you could charm a girl with those pick-up lines?" Penelope replied. "How long do we have to do this?"

"Until Chloe gets jealous enough of us together. Then maybe, she'll want me back."

That gives me an idea. If Chad sees me with another guy, maybe he'll want me back! Now, all I need is a guy to go on a date with…

There's suddenly a knock on the door, and I answer it to see just what I need…

"Hey, Sonny."

"Nico!" I hug him tight and don't let go.

"Uh, what's up, Sonny?" He asks, dazed.

"I need your help, we need to make Chad jealous."

"If it hurts Chad, I'm in!" He says.

We leave for our date. This is gonna work…

Chad's POV

I've seen the front cover of Tween Weekly magazine, and it's not exactly what I expected…

Here's the headline:

**Channy Cheats!**

**Sources show that BOTH members of Hollywood's hottest couple "Channy" were seen last night on dates…with another person. Chad with a wardrobe designer from the movie he is to star in:Camp Hip-Hop 2, whilst Sonny was seen with fellow So Random cast member Nico Harris. Is this the end of Channy?**

I need to talk to Sonny…

Sonny's POV

The headline isn't exactly what I hoped for, and obviously, this is the same for Chad.

He storms into the prop house, face red.

"What is this?" He yells.

"Oh, you can talk!" I reply, "Caoimhe? Who's that?"

"She's not just a random person I picked off the streets, y'know? She's my best friend."

"Whoa, dude," Nico says, laughing, "Your best friend is a girl?"

"We were best friends as kids." Chad explains.

"Can you guys leave me and Chad alone for a second?" I ask, and my cast leave, giggling a little.

"Sonny, if you're gonna make fun of me having a friend who's a girl, I'll leave now." Chad says.

"No," I say, "I'm not that mean about this."

"Why did you date Nico?" He asks.

"He was the first guy I came across-"

"Oh, so you did do the "random person" thing." He says.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply.

There's an awkward silence, before Chad says, "Was Nico better than me?"

"Why would you think that?" I ask.

"Well, I'm just a little worried." Chad says.

"Worried?" I say, and he just shrugs, "Well, you were a better boyfriend." I say.

"Really?" He asks, and I nod. "Coz, I preferred you to Caoimhe…as a girlfriend." (A/N: No offence cbcgirl)

"Really?" I asks, and he nods.

We sit on the couch, as another awkward silence haunts us. This time, I break the silence.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I didn't want to break up with you, I was just worried and-"

"It's OK." He says. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"You didn't overreact!" I say, "If anything, this is all my fault."

"That's not true!" He insists, but I know he's just saying that. "OK, maybe a little…" He says.

"So, do you want to go out again?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Tomorrow?"

"What about the movie?" I ask.

"The movie can wait." He says, "And it's on break tomorrow."

I smile. "Sure. Pick me up at 7."

He smiles. "Can't wait!"

**"I miss you, shortstack! *cries*" loved it!**

**OK, thanks for reading, I don't own anything, blah, blah :)**


	9. Putting Up With

**This one's a bit of a cliffy! I really like this idea, but it could go really badly. Tell me what you think...**

**Chapter 9-Putting Up With...**

Chad's POV

I walk into the prop house to see Sonny smiling, as the others hang their heads in disappointment. Sonny must've told them that we're back together.

I'll admit, last night wasn't our most relaxed date. I think both me and Sonny were a little conscious that each other would get interested in other people. I wouldn't let Sonny out of my sight, and whenever another girl walked past, Sonny kept reminding me I was her date, no-one else's. But I guess it kinda worked out. We kissed goodnight at her door like in all the sappy movies, and then I went home and dreamed about her.

"What up, Randoms?" I say, putting my arm around Sonny and she smiles, leading her cast to yell and moan. "Get used to it!" I remind them.

"Chad, why aren't you at the movie set? Don't they need you?" Sonny asks.

"I've almost finished all my scenes," I tell her. "But The Falls is shooting today, so I thought I'd come down and say hi to m'lady."

Sonny beams. "Oh, you're so sweet!" And I kiss her on the head.

"Ugh!" Tawni yells, "Please, NOT in public!"

"Or in private!" Grady adds, and I sigh.

"Well, I gotta go," I say, kissing Sonny again and causing myself more pleasure when the Randoms look like they're ready to barf.

Who cares what they think? I'm not scared of the Randoms. Of course, the Randoms aren't gonna be the only ones who are angry that Sonny and I are back together again…

I enter the set to face a bunch of angry cast-mates.

"Well, well, well." Penelope says. I wish that girl would get fired already!

"What do you want, Penelope?" I ask, and she smiles.

"Nothing, just a little, uh, chat about your date yesterday." I hadn't told them about Sonny and me yet, but somehow, they'd found out. But…how? The only ones Sonny or me have told are the Randoms, but of course, as soon as the press found out, the whole restaurant was crowded with paparazzi and the press. We didn't care, until we realised that this would mean that we would be grilled by our casts the next day. But we didn't care, not then. I do now.

I got through a day of rehearsals, filming, and awkward stares from my cast-mates. Who cares? They don't scare me-I'm kinda used to it after today. But it wasn't that which stopped me in my tracks.

I checked my phone to see if I had any messages, but one worried me. I ran to Sonny to tell her what had happened…

Sonny's POV

I was in my dressing room, preparing for rehearsal, when Chad rushed in,out of breath.

"Oh, hey, Chad!" I say. "What's up?"

Chad looked at me, sadly. "What?" I say.

He looks at me for a long time, before finally saying 3 words that worry me.

"I'm a criminal."

**Cliffy! What does this mean? I don't know, I haven't written it yet...find out soon!**


	10. Stolen

**This one's VERY dramatic! I personally love this one, and I've kinda got the idea from Sonny With A Secret. Of course though, (sadly) I don't own Sonny With A Chance (I wish I did :/). **

**Chapter 10-Stolen!**

Sonny's POV

"What?" I yell, "What do you mean?"

Chad sighs, "I got a text from Mr Condor, saying something about setting bad examples. Then, he said I'd been caught stealing from a cast-mate. But I didn't do this!" He slumps down on the couch with a long sigh. "I don't get it." He says.

"Neither do I," I say. "Which cast-mate does it say you stole off of?"

"Doesn't say," Chad says.

"Well," I tell him, "We could ask around."

Chad sits in his own little world, "I don't know if he'll even let me keep my job." He says.

I sit next to him and give him a hug, "Chad." I say. "Don't worry about it, OK? I'll prove you're innocent."

"You'd do that?" He says and I nod, "How?"

I think for a minute, before saying, "I don't know. But I promise, I'll find out something. I won't let you get in trouble." Chad smiles as I tell him this and we hug.

Chad's POV

I walk onto the set of Mackenzie Falls to be greeted by some nasty looks. They've all obviously heard about the "stealing thing". I promise; I have NO idea what Mr. Condor was talking about. And not just the stealing, but the "setting a bad example". What does this mean? Have I done something wrong? Have I taken Sonny out anywhere inappropriate? I think back, sushi, the top of that building, the gas station thing, darts, bike rides (hate it), nope, nothing comes to mind that's bad or inappropriate.

I walk up to Chaz, my stunt double.

"Ready?" I ask him, and he smiles.

"Indeed."

I smile, "Let's do this scene."

"Alright, Mackenzie," Penelope says, "I'm giving you one last chance. Get rid of Chloe, or I'll get rid of her for you."

"You wouldn't have the guts!" I yell from behind a blindfold tied to a wall.

"Oh, I would!" She replies. "And I will. Right after I get rid of you."

There was a big stunt that Chaz was going to do, so we swapped around and I stood at the side, watching the magic happen.

At that moment, Sonny came in.

"Hey, Chad," She said.

"Hi," I replied, "So, have you thought of something yet?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, "Does the Mackenzie Falls set have security cameras?"

"Yeah," I said, "They're on all day. Why?"

"So, if they've caught you doing the stealing thing, it will be on camera, won't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," I see Sonny smile and nod, and I get it. "Of course! Because I haven't done the stealing, they won't see anything! Oh Sonny, you're brilliant!" I say, hugging her.

We pull away and she sees Chaz. "Um, why are you in two places at once?" She asks. "Is that a hologram, or an avatar? Or…"

"My stunt double." I tell her. "He's a handsome guy, isn't he?" I wink, and Sonny shakes her head in annoyance.

"OK, so I'll come back when rehearsal's over." Sonny tells me.

"Alright," I say. "See you then, m'lady."

Sonny comes back an hour later, after I've suffered mistreatment from my whole cast and crew.

"Everyone, listen up!" She yells, and everyone looks.

"We're in the middle of a scene." Penelope moans, but Sonny doesn't care. I like that.

"You can finish it after Chad's name has been cleared." Sonny says. "Now, I know Chad has been said to be doing all these bad things, but trust me. I know he's innocent."

"Oh yeah?" Penelope says, "And how can you prove he didn't steal my necklace?"

"And mine," Chloe says.

"Trust me," Sonny says. "This will clear it up."

Sonny's POV

I convince the crew of Mackenzie Falls to check the security footage, and I don't like what I see.

We watch the recording from 1pm yesterday, where the whole cast were having lunch except Chad because he said he needed to go out somewhere. We see a male figure sneak across the set to where Chloe and Penelope's bags are sat, and take something out of each. What frightens me is that this male figure has blonde hair, blue eyes and is the exact same height as…

"Chad." I say, "You did do it."

"Whoa, Sonny!" He says, "I don't even remember doing that!"

"Oh, sure you don't!" I yell, heading for the door, but Chad stops me.

"Please, I didn't steal anything!"

I remember last night, Chad had arrived at my apartment, when he gave me 2 necklaces and said that a friend had given them to him. I have them in my dressing room, so I go to get them, show them to Chloe and Penelope and they smile.

"That's my necklace." Penelope says.

"And mine," Chloe adds, taking them off of me.

I turn to Chad, whose face is blank.

"You lied to me." I say, leaving him alone and I don't look back.

"SONNY!" He yells, running at me. "I didn't!" He turns me around to face him, and I'm red with anger.

"You lied to me," I repeat, "You stole them, Chad, everything points to it. You weren't at lunch when they were stolen, you gave me two necklaces that were identical to the two stolen ones-"

"Sonny, I can explain," He says, but hits a dead end.

"I'm waiting." I say.

"Sonny, I can't explain, but if you could just-" He sighs and gives up. "I guess you won't believe me, will you?" He says, and I shake my head and leave.

Chad's POV

Sonny leaves me blank-faced, having to face my cast who are just as mad.

"I didn't know the greatest actor of his generation was a thief!" Penelope yells, and leaves me alone, the rest of the cast follow.

Then, the producer of the show comes up to me. "You need some help, kiddo." He says, "And until you're back to normal, I can't allow you on the show."

"No!" I yell, "What will "Mackenzie Falls" even be like without Mackenzie?"

"We still have Chaz," He says, and I turn white. "And if he can act, I see no reason why HE can't be on the show full-time."

"No, please!" I yell, but it's too late.

"You're fired, Chad." The producer says, "Leave the studios by tomorrow."

**DRAMA! Find out next time what happens... :O drama, drama, drama!**


	11. Confusing Indeed

**So you know, I won't give anything away. That's the story's job. So, here we here from Chaz and Chad, wow, confusing...**

**Chapter 11-Confusing Indeed**

Chad's POV

I'm sat at home, wondering why my life has suddenly been ruined. So, I've lost my girlfriend, lost my job, and am now stuck in my apartment with paparazzi after paparazzi coming for photos and to ask questions. At first I ignored them, but it's got so bad, I'm answering everyone just hoping the word will get out and everyone will go away. It doesn't work.

"Why were you fired?"

"What happened between you and Sonny Munroe?"

"Why would a rich and famous actor need to steal stuff?"

"Why didn't you just BUY Sonny the necklaces?"

"Who is Chaz Milton Looper, and why is he taking your place?"

"What are you going to do now you're fired?"

"Is this the end of your career?"

"Have you heard from Sonny?"

"Will you carry on with the stealing?"

"Is it your new way to make money?"

If you're not bored of all these questions, come take my place. Or read them over and over and over again until you see how I feel. I go to bed at 11pm, but they still don't go away. One paparazzi calls me (I have NO idea how he got my number) asking if I'm now going to turn to "the dark side" and steal to make a living. I tell him, no, this isn't what it seems to be and I will NEVER become a thief. Yet, the headline the next day is, **"Chad Dylan Cooper-turned thief!" **I just hope Chaz is enjoying himself down in the set…

Chaz's POV

I HATE Chad Dylan Cooper's job! I am a STUNT DOUBLE, not an actor. And yet, I know have to do the whole thing-learn the lines, be on set the whole time AND I still have to do the stunts. I am so tired after the first day; I almost don't see Sonny Munroe heading my way.

"What are you doing here, Chad?" She says.

"Oh, you've forgot!" I remind her. "I'm Chaz, remember? Chazzzzz" I say, extending the last noise.

"Oh, yeah!" She says. "Sorry, I did forget." She smiles at me. "Well, then, I wanted to see how you're settling in to the actor's life."

"Fantastic!" I lie, "Perfect! I love every minute of it!"

She sees right through this, though, "You hate it don't you?"

"Indeed," I say, "Why do they think I'm such a good actor?" I say, "I thought I sucked, and I hate it anyway!"

I sit down, and Sonny sits with me.

"Well," She says, "At least you're not as egoistic as Chad!" I try for I smile, knowing she's right, but it's not much of a smile.

"I wish he'd come back." I say. I look to Sonny, who looks lovingly at me."You do as well, don't you?"

She laughs, "Are you serious?" She says, "After what he did, I don't care if that guy ever shows his face again!"

"I'm not too convinced it was Chad." I say.

"Please, Chaz!" She yells. "You saw it as clearly as I did. It was Chad. I mean, who else could it have been…you?" She laughs and I try to laugh too, but she isn't convinced. "It wasn't you, was it?"

"Come on," I say, "Let's get you to your rehearsal. You know that Marshall will be pretty mad if you're not there."

"Yeah," She says, "You're right." She leaves just in time, and I see him.

"Is she gone?" He says.

"Yeah." I reply. "Now, you sure you can fix this for me? She's getting too suspicious."

"Trust me," He says, "When I'm done with her, she'll be convinced it was Chad, 100%."

"I don't like this," I say, "Chad's my friend."

"I thought you wanted the spotlight."

"That's you!" I yell.

"So, you know the plan?" He says.

"Indeed," I sigh. "But I don't like it."

"Oh, you don't mean that! Let's do it."

**:O Who's Chaz talking to? ****Did he do it? Find out soon!**


	12. Admitting

**Sorry, but this is the only one I'm doing today. I feel all achy and ill, so that's it for today. This one's also pretty bad because of it, I know. Oh, well. Here it is.**

**Chapter 12-Admitting**

Sonny's POV

Chaz comes running up to, out of breath.

"Chaz?" I say, "What's wrong?"

"It's Chad!" He says, "He's here and he says he won't leave without talking to you. He's on his way right now."

At that moment, he enters, face as red and tired as Chaz's.

"Sonny!" He says, "I need to make a confession to you."

"What?" I say.

"I feel bad about the necklaces. I DID steal them."

"And how do I know there are 3 of you?" I say, before I start messing up Chad's hair, and he immediately fixes it, panicking. "Well, you ARE Chad. And you're admitting it?"

"Yeah," He says, "I'm sorry…" He doesn't get anywhere though. "I'll go," He says, turning to leave.

"Well," Chaz says, "I guess it was Chad who did it."

"Yeah, told you!" I say.

Chad's POV

I walk into Condor Studios like I'm on a mission. I need to set things straight with Sonny, explain what happened. I'm hoping she'll let me.

I walk past Chaz on the way, but he doesn't make eye contact. Good. I have better things to do than waste my time on HIM.

I reach Sonny in the So Random corridor, but something sends a shiver down my spine. Chaz is with her, talking to her. Then they hug. But, he was back there, and…he's hugging SONNY?

"Sonny?" I say.

"Chad!" She says, pulling away. "I thought you just left."

"Uh, no. I've just arrived."

"No, you were just here; you admitted to me that you stole the necklaces. Remember?"

I look to Chaz, who doesn't make eye contact.

"What did you do?" I yell.

"Hey!" Sonny says, stepping in front of Chaz, "Don't blame him for your little stealing problem!"

I know this is a fight I'll lose. What I don't get is how Sonny AND Chaz both saw another me. I leave them, hoping to figure this out. I get nothing, and head home, surrounded by paparazzi. I hate this…

Tawni's POV

We headed over to Chaz's dressing room, me, Zora, Grady and Nico. Sonny had said he was really cool, and the boys were bored, so we went to meet him. However, we heard something disturbing whilst there…

I'm about to knock on the door when I hear Chad's voice from inside.

"I can't do this anymore. Chad's my friend."

So this must be Chaz…

"C'mon Chaz!" A familiar girl voice says. "When this is over, Chad will be out of our hair, and we can date!"

"I'm not sure about this…I don't WANT to date you!"

"Well, I'd rather date you than him!" The girl says. "Trust me, been there."

"I know," Chaz says, "It wasn't too long ago."

Who is that?" Nico whispers, looking through the keyhole. "It's a girl who has dark brown hair, brown eyes and…I recognise that top."

"Let me see!" Grady whispers, pushing Nico out of the way and causing Chaz and the girl to hear us.

"Hide!" I whisper, and we go behind the nearest corner as Chaz comes out and looks around. Then the girl comes out, and I can faintly make her out. Nico's right, that top is familiar. Ugly, but familiar…Who do I know who has ugly tastes in clothing, brown eyes and dark brown hair?

"Well, I have to go to So Random rehearsal! Bye, Chaz!"

Sonny?

It is Sonny. But it can't be. Why would Sonny want Chad gone?

"We've got to tell Chad!" I yell when Sonny's gone, and we run to his apartment.

Chad's POV

There's a knock on the door, and I answer it to see 4 Randoms stood facing me, sad-eyed.

"What's going on?" I say.

"Sonny and Chaz framed you."


	13. Three Chads and Two Sonnys?

**Sorry that I haven't done much today, I've been ill again. I'm soldiering through, though. I told my Dad:"I have to go on the computer! My fans await!" (OK, not like that... :P) Anyway, I hope you like this one...it's VERY confusing...but hey.**

**Chapter 13-Three Chads and Two Sonnys?**

Chad's POV

"What?" I yell. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. They were in Chaz's dressing room and we heard them talk about you." Tawni says.

"I, I don't believe you." I say. "Chaz is my friend and Sonny would never do anything like that."

"Chad, we saw it. Face the facts." Zora says. "We're telling the truth."

I drive straight to the studios, and this time, I'm determined to set things straight. I'm guessing it was Chaz who was in the video footage, who else would it have been? He gave me those necklaces and told me to give them to someone special, so I gave them to Sonny. But what I don't get is how the Randoms think Sonny is guilty. Either way, I'm going to find out…

I walk up to Chaz, who seems slightly worried to see me.

"Chad!" He says, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't act innocent," I say, "I know you framed me."

"What?" He says, "You're my friend, I would never frame you."

"Well, then, how come the Randoms saw you and Sonny talking about your plan to get rid of me?"

He sighs, "I'll explain it to you,"

Just before he can, there's a knock on the dressing room door. "Come in!" He yells. But what I see sends a shiver down my spine. The guy who comes in looks familiar; he's a handsome guy I'll admit. In fact, he looks just like Chaz. Just like me…

Sonny's POV

I walk up to Chaz's dressing room. I need to talk to him about something. Something…important.

I enter to see Chad, Chaz, and one other guy…who looks exactly the same…wow. This is WAY to confusing.

"It was bad enough with two of you," I say, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, Chaz," Chad (I think) says. "What's going on? And Sonny. Why did you frame me?"

"What?" I yell, "Chad, I'd never do that."

"Oh, yeah? How come the Randoms saw you and Chaz planning to get rid of me and then start dating! I mean, what's he got that I don't have? He looks just like me, but I wear it better!"

I sigh. This guy has way too big an ego.

Just at that moment, I enter…wait, what?

"Two Sonny's?" Chad yells. "OK, this is way too weird…"

"Alright, someone explain this please." I say, sitting down in confusion.

"Alright, here's what's happening," One of the Chad's says. But at that moment, another grabs him and tells him to shut up.

"Don't you dare say anything!" He yells, dragging him out of the room.

I look to the remaining Chad.

"So, which one are you?" I say.

"I'm Chad." He says.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." I say.

He thinks for a bit, before saying, "We met that time when you freaked me out, and I ran out when you showed me your cast-mates. We've had some great moments, the horses, the dance, the movie got in the way of us, but-"

"How do I know Chaz wasn't that guy?" I say, before messing up his hair, and he immediately fixes it. Chad. No doubt.

"So, I know you're Chad," I say, "But I'm still confused. Who was that other guy?"

"I don't know." He says. "I mean, I don't have two stunt doubles, so it's not that. Maybe you can answer this. I mean, you're gonna be dating Chaz now.

"What?" I say.

"I heard you say it." Chad admits, before saying, "OK, so the Randoms told me this."

"And you believed them?"

"They saw you!" He yells.

"Or," I say, turning to the other Sonny. "Did they see her?"

"Fine!" She says. "You win." She rips off her face to reveal…Penelope?

"Penelope!" Chad yells. "I should've known."

"Yes, it was me!" She yells. "I've had a plan, an opportunity to break you guys up and get Chad fired. Then, when Chaz quits, me and his brother have a little…arrangement."

"Brother?"

Chaz's POV

My brother drags me out of the dressing room.

"If you EVER tell them what's going on," He says, "I'll break our deal."

"Why did I even get into this?" I say, "When I saw you framing Chad I should've said straight away. But no! I just had to fall for your stupid "family" thing. Not cool, Chase."

"I know," He says, "Just remember, family first. And I'll hook you up with Penelope."

"I HATE Penelope!" I yell.

"Hmm," He says, "Hate is a strong word. Just remember…FAMILY." He goes to leave, but I stop him.

"You don't care about family!" I yell, "You never have. Not since Dad left!"

Chase looks down, upset. "Just, don't tell them." Hey says. "Or you WILL pay. Besides, when you quit Mackenzie Falls, it will be my turn."

He walks off, leaving me alone.

**Dun dun dun! Three Chads, that means now three lucky girls get one eahc :) dibs on Chaz! Anyway, keep an eye out for another eppy tomorrow and I'm off to write Chad Dylan Who now which will be out tomorrow, I hope. But my Dad will be fixing the internet a bit so I don't know if I'll be able to update. Sorry if I can't, but I promise if not, it WILL be out Thursday...maybe...i think...we'll see... :/**


	14. Meet the Coopers

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this in ages, but I was really busy with my other story, "Chad Dylan Who?" But that's finished now, so I can carry on with this. Sonny meets Chad's family here, it's so sweet! But there's something that happens between Chaz and his twin Chase that causes problems...**

**Chapter 14-Meet the Coopers (and cai)**

Chad's POV

Good news! Penelope confessed and she's been fired. Even better, the producer's going to talk to Chaz and maybe get me my job back! I'm so excited! Now all that's left to fix is the thing with Sonny.

"So," She says when the producer has left the room.

"So," I say, trying to fill a space in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when we watched the security footage." She says shyly, shuffling her feet around the carpet.

"And I'm sorry I believed the Randoms when they me they saw you…well, you know." I say, doing the same. We both know we've been idiots. Boyfriends and girlfriends are meant to trust each other, as Sonny reminds me time and time again, and we didn't trust each other. What kind of relationship was that? I bet Sonny wants to break up with me…well, I always knew this day would come…

"I love you, Chad!" She says, hugging me. Wow. I was way off.

"I love you too, Sonny," I say, hugging her back and then we kiss. It feels like heaven, like all the mix-ups and problems the last few days have sprung up just go away. We pull away and we're laughing now, amazed at how well we can stay together.

"Hey!" I say, "You haven't met Caoimhe!"

"Who?" She asks.

"My friend from Montana, she's dying to meet you!"

"Well then I can't wait to meet her!" Sonny says, linking her arm through mine and I call Cai asking if she's at the apartment. It's her last week here, so I'm hoping it will be fun!

Chaz's POV

"You won't do this!" Chase yells, running after me.

"I will!" I say, "Face it! This idea was stupid, it was never going to work and it's over! Penelope's told everyone the story, I'm about to go let Chad have his job back. It's over!"

"It's not!" He yells. Suddenly, I feel someone grab hold of me. Chase. He throws me into the supplies closet and locks me in there. I bang on the doors, yelling at him to let me go.

"Sorry, bro," He says, "I'd help you, but I have a meeting to stop Chad Dylan Cooper's job!" I know what he's going to do.

"They won't believe you're Chad!" I yell.

"I know," He says, "But they'll believe I'm Chaz Milton Looper." I'm shocked. "I am you're twin after all."

"You wouldn't dare!" I yell.

"I would!" He says, "And I'm going to. So long, bro," He leaves me, laughing his evil laugh (or so it goes in my head) as I bang harder on the door. Nothing.

"Please!" I yell, but no-one hears me. I bang some more, until my knuckles start to ache. I collapse onto the floor, my palms sweating, my knuckles giving me pain. I really, really hate my brother…

Chad's POV

I drop Sonny off at my apartment-her and Cai seem to be getting along. I'll admit, it was a little awkward, but I have to go talk to Chaz and the producer about getting my job back-Chaz is my friend, so I think I'll be Mackenzie again in a few hours…

I arrive to so Chaz and the producer, James, talking. Then, Chaz comes up to me and shakes his head. "Sorry, buddy," He says. "Mackenzie's mine now."

Sonny's POV

Chad has dropped me off at his apartment and I've met his Mom and best friend, Cai, for the first time. I'll admit, it's a little awkward. His Mom seems very over-protective, and Cai was the one he pretended to date so I'd get jealous. It is, really, not how I wanted the meeting of Chad's family to go.

"So…" I say, trying to break the ice, "Mrs Cooper…how are you today?" Cai looks at me like I'm crazy. Yeah, I'll admit it's not the greatest topic of conversation. Mrs Cooper seems to agree.

"Um, fine, thank you Sonny." She says, not looking at me.

"You know, you're very different to how I expected you to be," I say, and Mrs Cooper slams down her coffee mug.

"What does that mean?" She yells.

"I just…I'm sorry…You're…not like Chad." I smile, "Not even close. But that's a good thing!"

"Are you insulting my little boy?" She asks, and I freak out.

"No, I'm just saying, you're both amazing, but in different ways…" I'm interrupted by the sound of small cries coming from next door. "What's that?" I ask.

"Chad's little sister." Cai tells me. Chad has a little sister?

"I didn't know he had a younger sister! How old is she?"

"Only 6 months," Mrs Cooper says, she seems to have calmed down, "Do you want to see her?" I nod, smiling, and I'm led through to a small pink room with a little cot in the corner. I wonder over quietly to see a small girl. She's beautiful!

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Emily." Mrs Cooper says. "Isn't she adorable?" She has the same bright blue eyes as her mother, same as Chad. She has soft blonde hair, once again, same as her mother…and Chad. Well, if she's got Chad's hair and eyes, she has to be adorable.

"Can I hold her?" I ask, and Mrs Cooper smiles.

"Sure, sweetie. But be careful." She picks up Emily and passes her to me. The little girl stops wailing then, and I'm sure I see her smile.

"I think she likes you!" Cai says, smiling. I look at the little bundle of life in my arms, and feel so powerful and powerless at the same time. This is the most beautiful moment of my life-I never had a baby sister…or brother. In fact, I never had a sibling. I'm an only child. This is so new and beautiful to me, I rock Emily softly, singing a lullaby my Mom used to sing to me, and Emily slowly falls asleep.

"She's really special, Mrs Cooper." I say, and she smiles.

"Thank you, Sonny. But please, call me Lola. Lola Alison Cooper." Lola Alison Cooper. I like it. It may not have the same ring as Chad Dylan Cooper, but it's nice. She hugs me softly. "Welcome to the family, Sonny." She says.

That could've been a beautiful moment, if Chad hadn't run in, out of breath. I can tell something's up.

"What's wrong, Chad?" Cai asks.

"Did you get your job back?" I ask, and he sighs.

"No, Chaz enjoyed the job too much, so it's over."

"Oh, honey," Lola says, hugging her son. I try to join the moment, Emily in one arm. Cai takes her from me and I thank her, hugging Chad softly.

"I'm so sorry, Chad." I say. "Is there anything we can do to make them change their mind?"

"Forget it, Sonny." He says. "It's over."

**Dun dun DUHHH! Next one soon, also, keep an eye out for some new stories this December...Peace out!**

**I don't own SWAC, or Sonny, Chad or any of the other characters. I do own Lola, Emily and Cai though...DON'T STEAL THEM! ;) Bye,**


	15. Sonny's Plan

**Here's another part!**

**Chapter 15-Sonny's Plan**

Chad's POV

My Mom makes tea while I tell Sonny and Cai what happened.

"Chaz was really enjoying the job," I explain, "So the producer saw that there was no point keeping me in because they had to pay me. I said I'd do it for free…"

"You wouldn't!" Mom yells through the door, but I carry on.

"I would! I love it that much. But they said it was way too much work, so now Chaz is full-time Mackenzie and I'm left with nothing."

"Oh, Chad…" Sonny says, hugging me. Then she stops, "Wait," She says, "Chaz said he hated your job a while back. Why would he want to do your job now?"

"Because he's evil and hates my guts." I reply.

"Chad, I thought you said you guys were friends!" Sonny says.

"WERE is the main word there, Sonny. Not anymore."

There's silence for a minute, until Emily starts wailing again and Sonny cradles her, singing a lullaby.

"You guys have bonded, I see," I smile, but Sonny sees right through it.

"Chad, this isn't right." She moans, "You love your job."

"I'll get over it." I say, "Besides, it means I get to spend more time with you…" Sonny smiles and Emily gives out a little laughing noise. Sonny passes her over to me and I smile, "And my other little lady!" Emily squeals and laughs as I tickle her, but I can see Sonny's upset about this-probably more than I am.

"Sonny," I say, "Chill, it'll be fine. I'll be fine."

"You won't!" She yells, "I just think this is crazy! Chaz hated acting a while ago."

"So did I," I say, "When I was a kid, but when I got into it, I changed my mind. I've really enjoyed it since."

Sonny sighs as Emily slowly goes to sleep. "C'mon," I say, "Let's take m'little lady to bed."

Chaz's POV

"Help!" I yell, still trying to get out. "Help! Please! Hello? Anyone?" I collapse on the floor, knuckle white and throat aching. Then, there's a flash of light as the door is opened.

"Chaz?" The janitor says, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'll explain later," I tell him, "Thanks!"

I run towards Mackenzie Falls, hoping I'm not too late. I see Chad (or is it Chase?) stood there listening to the producer.

"Which one are you?" I say, ruffling his hair.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asks, leaving his hair.

"Oh no," I say, and I run off. I have to get to Chad's apartment, explain everything. I hope he believes me…

Chad's POV

We've put Emily to bed, and Sonny and I are stood watching her sleep, her soft blonde hair falling delicately across her face.

"Isn't she amazing?" I say to Sonny.

"She's beautiful," She says, "Just like her mother."

"And…?" I say, and Sonny laughs.

"She has your amazing eyes and hair." She says, and I fix my hair.

"Well, it is pretty amazing." I say, and she rolls her eyes. "Well, it is!" I say, and Sonny laughs.

Just at that moment, Cai runs in. "Chad!" She says, "You need to see this now!"

"What is it?" I say.

"It's Chaz, he needs to talk to you."

"I DON'T want to talk to him." I insist.

"Chad, please," She says, "He says it's really important."

"Fine," I sigh.

We're sat in the living room, Chaz looks pretty guilty. "Well?" I say. "What did you want?"

"I hate your job," He sighs, "It wasn't me who ruined it for you."

"What?" I yell, and Sonny smiles.

"See?" She says, but I'm not convinced.

"Then who did?" I say.

"My twin brother-remember him?" I think back to when Penelope was dressed as Sonny and when there was three of me…of course! It all makes sense…well, not really…

"Why did your brother do this?" I ask, and Chaz sighs.

"He wanted your job," He explains, "He was the one who they caught on camera. Then when I found out, he tried to get me to help him; he kept saying I had to because I was his brother. So I did. I wish I never had though, because now he has my job too. He told me he'd get your job, and I'd keep my own."

"Did you really think I'd be OK with that?" I say, and he sighs.

"I'm really sorry, buddy." He says, "I wish I could help you get your job back."

There's silence, but suddenly, Sonny beams. "I think I have an idea." She says, "Imagine if they got jealous of another show because they've now hired you."

"Yeah," I say, "But what show's gonna hire me?" Sonny beams and I know what she's thinking. "No, Sonny. Don't make me do this."

"Do you want your job back?" She says, and I sigh.

"Yeah…do I have to?"

"C'mon, Chad! It could be fun! I'm sure you're funny!"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"So you'll do it?" She looks at me with hopeful eyes, and I sigh.

"Fine," I say, and she squeals.

"Yay! OK, so it's settled. I'll talk to Marshall about it tomorrow."

"I hope you're right about this." I say.

"Trust me, they'll come back crawling," Sonny confirms, and I hope she's right.

Me on So Random…this won't be good!

**Yeah...it won't be good...**

**Have a nice day!**


	16. Convincing the Cast

**Here's the next chapter. BTW, although it kinda sounds that way in this, I don't own the idea for Mackenzie Stalls (Love that sketch!)**

**Disclaimer:I also don't own the show or characters.**

**Chapter 16-Convincing the Cast**

Sonny's POV

"No!" My cast-mates yell, eyeballing a freak-out Chad beside me.

"Sonny, we can't do this!" Nico yells, "We won't do it!"

"Guys, c'mon," I beg, "Chad really needs us to do this." They sigh, and I see I'm getting nowhere. "Please? For me? …For Chad?"

"Uh, that comment won't help you in ANY way, Sonny," Tawni says, and I sigh.

"Please, guys." They shake their heads and Chad smiles hopefully.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more we can do. C'mon Sonny," He pulls at my arm, but I shove him off. I'm not giving up. Then I have an idea.

"Well then, I guess we can't make Mackenzie Falls jealous."

"Jealous?" Tawni asks, and I smile.

"We were gonna trick them into bringing Chad back. It will crush them to see him with us."

Their faces light up, "Go on," Nico says.

"Imagine how hurt our rivals will be seeing their star move on so fast…to US. This could be great!"

"Is Chad even funny?" Zora asks.

"I doubt it," Tawni says.

"Hey!" Chad complains, "I can be funny!"

"Sure you can." Tawni sighs.

I smile, "So, we'll let him?" I ask, and they all shuffle their feet angrily and sigh.

"Fine." Tawni sighs and I squeal.

"Yay! This will be SO much fun!" I huddle everyone up in a group hug and notice that I seem to be the only one excited about it. Who cares? I'm pretty sure this plan is full-proof.

Marshall has given permission-he loves the idea, but only because I told him it could fix the rivalry. If anything, this will make it worse. But it will be worth it, seeing Chad back on Mackenzie Falls, plus, because Chad's such a big star, our show could get more publicity. It's a win-win! …Kinda…

We're in the prop house, coming up with new ideas. So far, we have nothing. Wow, if it goes on like this, no matter how popular Chad is, our ratings will plummet next episode.

"Anything, Zora?" I ask her as she chews on her pencil.

"Nothing," She replies. "Nico?"

"Not a clue," He says, "Why do we all have to be so funny that we run out of ideas?"

Chad chuckles, "Yeah, that's the reason."

"Well, I'd like to see you do better!" Nico challenges.

"Bring it on!" Chad says, before thinking a little. He thinks, and thinks, and thinks…

"I've got it!" He says.

"I doubt it," Tawni laughs, applying lip gloss.

I sigh and turn to Chad, "So, what's the idea?" I ask him.

"So, I'm from Mackenzie Falls, right?" He says.

"Yeah…?"

"Is that it?" Zora asks, "Coz I'm bored already!"

"No, I'm not finished!" Chad complains, before continuing. "What if we made fun of my show on your show?" **(A/N: Pretend Mackenize Stalls was never made, OK? Good! OK, let's continue...)**

I see my cast's faces light up at the idea. "I like the sound of that," Zora smiles. I'm not too sure though.

"Are you sure Chad?" I ask, "I mean, this could be hilarious, but don't you think this won't help your job there in any way? It might ruin it even more."

"I doubt it," Chad says, "And besides, if not, we'll just say it was one of you guys' ideas."

"I'm in!" Zora smiles, "Who's with me?" All the cast smile and raise their hands. They look to me with hopeful eyes.

"Sonny?" Chad asks, "You in?"

I smile. Chad's right, this could be really funny. "I'm in!" I say, and a cheer erupts in the room. "OK, so parts. Chad can still be Mackenzie…"

"Oh." Grady sighs, but gives up, "Fine."

"O…K…" I say, and then carry on. "I'll be Chloe, of course!" I smile and hug Chad, and the cast groan.

"We could have a director that changes it to something ridiculous," Chad says, "Like…"Mackenzie Stalls". Y'know, a high school bathroom?" **(Once again, no Mack Stalls)**

I smile. "This has the makings of being our greatest sketch ever!"

We carry on with prep, knowing we're in for a fun week.

**I'm excited! Sketch next time! Should be funny! I hope...I'm not too funny. Oh well, I'll try...**


	17. The Sketch

**Here's the sketch! Well, not much of it, I got bored. I'm writing a new story now, so a new chapter won't come out for a while now. Besides, the X Factor final is on soon! :O**

**Chapter 17-The Sketch**

No-one's POV

"Now, let's get back to So Random!" The announcer says. Sonny and Chad look to each other, ready for the Mackenzie Stall sketch.

"Here we go!" Sonny smiles and Chad hugs her.

"I hope this works!" Chad says, and Sonny sighs.

"It will, Chad. Trust me. You've been really funny this week, and after this, you'll be Mackenzie again for real."

"I hope so," Chad says. "I mean, this has been fun, but I still hate your cast. No offence."

"None taken," Sonny says, "Ready?"

Chad smiles, "Ready!"

"Chloe, it's time," Chad says as Mackenzie. He still has to be pretty dramatic, that's the sketch, anyway.

Sonny turns to see him, just as dramatic. "Time for what?" She asks as Chloe.

Chad holds her close, "Time for our kiss." Sonny smiles as she almost about to kiss Chad and she can hear the audience holding its breath.

Grady comes in, just in time, for his part, "Whoa, whoa!" He says, "What's going on here?"

"Cut!" Chad yells, before turning to Grady. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm the new director." Grady says. "And you're doing it all wrong! What made you think that was right?"

"Uh, it's called Mackenzie Falls, see?" He turns to the set behind him, "_Falls."_

"Well, now its Mackenzie Stalls, see?" Grady mimics, before turning to the set, "_Stalls._"

The new set falls down, and it reveals a public bathroom. The audience laugh as Chad turns to Sonny and whispers, "He's changing my show!"

"Don't worry!" Sonny says, before turning to Grady. "Um, Mr Director, do you really think the show will be better like this?"

"Absolutely!" Grady insists. "Now, let's take it from the top! And…action!"

"Oh, Chloe," Chad continues, "I can't deny my feelings for you anymore."

"Then let's kiss," Sonny says, leaning closer…

"CUT!" Grady yells, stopping the kiss.

"What?" Chad says.

"You guys are kissing in a bathroom? That's just SICK!"

"Yeah," Sonny says, seeing Chad get a little annoyed. So far, so great! **(A/N: See what I did there? lol ;))** "That's what the script says."

"Forget this script!" Grady yells, chucking the script away. "Try this one."

Chad reads the script out loud. "I'd kiss you Chloe, but we're in a bathroom and that's gross." He sighs, "This is garbage."

"Oh, c'mon!" Grady says, "Try it out!"

Later in the show, Sicky Vicky has gone by, the Check it out girls (Chad played Sonny's boyfriend ;)), and all other different sketches. However, Mackenzie Stalls has definitely been the most popular. There have been laughs all the way through, and Chad's character (himself) has got angrier and angrier, with Mackenzie Falls getting more and more humiliated (both to the pleasure of the So Random cast-except Sonny). The show comes to an end, and the ratings are better than ever!

"Nice job, kids!" Marshall tells the cast at the end of the show. "That was amazing!"

"Don't thank us," Sonny smiles, hugging Chad, "Thank this funny guy right here!"

Chad smiles, "You're the funny one!" He insists.

"No you!" Sonny says.

"No you!"

"No, you!"

"Blech!" Grady complains. "Please stop!"

Sonny and Chad smile, hugging. Sonny believes the plan has worked. However…

Chaz's POV

Chase storms into the apartment that night, obviously angry.

"What's up, bro?" I ask.

"Don't you what's up me!" Chase yells. "You know what's up!"

"Oh," I say innocently, "Is it to do with this…?" I look to the TV, where I had recorded So Random, and was laughing at how stupid this made Chase seem. Ah, I love these guys now!

"Oh, believe me," Chase says, "Those losers will never make me look stupid again!"

"Well, you're right. They did make you look stupid!" I laugh, and he sighs. "What are you gonna do?" I ask, "Bore them to death with your drama?"

"Oh, you'll see…" Chase laughs and leaves to his room. Man, I hate that guy!

**Well, bye for now guys!**

**Peace out Suckahs!**


	18. Payback

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been working on other stuff, but I'm back now with a new idea on how Chase will get them back. Thanks for your patience! **

**Chapter 18-Payback**

Chad's POV

Two weeks later, I'm now a full-time Random. Well, for now anyway. I thought Sonny's plan would work faster than this. Turns out not.

We walk into the prop house after another round of So Random vs. Mackenzie Falls in the cafeteria, and for the first time in like…years…So Random won. And you know what? It was all thanks to me.

"I hate to admit it, Chad, but that was awesome!" Grady laughs, high-fiving each of us in turn. "That was the best thing anyone's ever said to one of those Drama Weasels!"

"You forget," I say, "_Those Drama Weasels _used to be my friends."

"Not anymore, right?" Nico laughs and I shrug.

"I guess." I say.

"C'mon, Chad," Tawni says, "Do you really want to go back there?"

"Yeah Chad," Sonny says, "I mean, you've made our show better, these guys are now nicer to you, and you're really funny. Do you really want to be back on that show?"

I shrug, "Drama is something I'm really good at, and I enjoy it. As much as this, or more."

"Really, Chad? Really?" Nico says.

"It's not like they were ever nice to you, were they?" Tawni says.

"Well, no but…"

"And there are other drama shows…" Sonny adds.

"Yeah, but…"

"And people hated you as a Drama Weirdo!" Grady admits, and I'm shocked.

"I'm not a weirdo." I insist.

"Sorry, dude." Nico says.

"We didn't mean it like that…" Grady adds, and I sigh.

"No, it's OK." I say, "I was a little unlikable, I guess."

"And, do you think it's behind you?" Sonny says.

"The mean thing?" I say, "Yes. Drama? No."

They all sigh, "Shame." Zora says.

Right then, Marshall enters. It's weird, having him as my producer. I guess I'll have to get used to it.

"Guys, we have a problem." He says, turning on the TV.

Tween Weekly is on, and the reporter is shown next to a picture of me and my new cast-mates.

"Rumours have been proved true today. We've all been talking about Chad Dylan Cooper's firing from Mackenzie Falls and being replaced by his stunt double, Chaz Milton Looper. By the truth has been revealed by Chaz today…"

Chase shows up on the TV, I know its Chase, it has to be. No-one else knows that though. "I think it's time the truth came out," He says, "The truth is that Chad wasn't fired…he quit."

"What?" Sonny and I yell, watching the lies spill out.

"Do you know why?" A reporter asks.

"I do. It's thanks to his girlfriend, Sonny Munroe. She was too controlling, and she insisted it was either her or Mackenzie Falls. Chad really liked Sonny, so he left, leaving me with no choice but to replace him"

I look to Sonny, who seems just as shocked as I am. Well, I've just been said to be a spineless guy and she's been shown as a control freak, we're both a little in shock right now.

"What's this gonna do to my bad reputation?" I say.

"You want your bad reputation?" Tawni asks.

"Kinda…" I say.

"What about me?" Sonny says, "I've never had a bad reputation!"

"Believe me, Sonny," I say, "You will now."

We all stare at the TV in shock, and I'm sure, next to the reporter, I see Chase give us a _got you back_ look, and I scowl.

**Me: So? What do you think?**

**Sonny: How could he? I'm the bad guy now?**

**Chad: No, your not, Sonny. We'll fix this.**

**Sonny: You think?**

**Chad: Well, if iluvchanny13 puts up another chapter. And to do that, we need reviews.**

**Sonny: Please review, guys. Do you want me to be the bad guy? No. Please review!**

**Me: You heard the girl! 4 reviews and I'll put up another episode! Bye! xxx**


	19. Falling Apart

**Hey all! How's you? Here's another one, and it's quite sad...kinda...**

**Chapter 19-Falling Apart**

Sonny's POV

The next day, I enter the cafeteria with my cast (including Chad, he's my cast now, right?) after a whole lot of craziness. Who knows how many Chad fans are outside the lot, telling me off and reminding Chad he's awesome, and I don't deserve him. I really see why Chaz hates his brother-he's a jerk, and not in a good way, like Chad.

Now I'm having bread rolls thrown in my direction.

"This is crazy!" Chad yells over screams and boos at me, "We have to clear your name!"

"How do we do that?" I ask.

"They'll listen to me…" Chad says, stepping on a chair. "Alright people, listen up!" He yells, "I know things have been said about me and Sonny. None of them are true, OK?"

"Yeah, you'd say that just to stay with your controlling girlfriend!" A person yells.

"I'm not controlling!" I yell, and people laugh.

"Listen, people!" Chad yells, but no-one seems interested any more. "I thought they'd listen to me." He says, hurt.

"Chad, they think you're just a puppet to Sonny. They won't listen to you." Tawni says. We leave the cafeteria and head to the prop house.

"I can't believe this," I say, "This is just so hard…"

"This…Sonny, this is all your fault!" Chad yells, and I'm shocked.

"What?" I say, "How's it my fault?"

"If you hadn't put me on So Random, Chase wouldn't have got revenge."

"But it was your idea for the sketch!" I say.

"Which you said yes to!" Chad retorts "Face it, Sonny. This is all your fault! So why don't you just get out of here?"

"Chad!" I gasp, "What's up with you?"

"My life is ruined Sonny. All thanks to _you_." He says through clenched teeth, "I _never _want to see you _again_!"

I feel like the room is spinning. How could Chad say that? I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend…it's not my fault. It's his! Well, it's both, but if Chad can't see that…

"Fine," I say, "Then we're through."

"Fine,"

"Good."

"Good!" Chad leaves, and I sit on the couch to stop myself from fainting.

There was so much drama there; I've forgotten that the rest of the So Random cast are stood watching.

"Sonny?" Tawni says, "Are you OK?"

I sigh, "I just…can't believe Chad. I thought he'd changed."

"Can this day get any worse?" Tawni asks, before a phone rings. Tawni grabs her phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Miss Hart?" Mr Condor's voice comes out of the speaker, and we all freak out.

"You had to ask!" I whisper to Tawni.

"What's wrong, sir?" Tawni asks.

"Everything," Mr Condor says, "This scandal about Sonny and Chad has gone too far. It's affecting your show's popularity, so I have no choice. You all have a year's leave from the show."

"No!" We all yell, "Sir, please! You can't! That rumour is all just a lie!"

"I don't care," Mr Condor says, "It's affecting your show, and we can't have that. You all have until tomorrow to pack your bags. You may come back a year from now, once the rumours have died down. I want you all gone by tomorrow noon." He hangs up, leaving us all speechless.

**...**

**...**

**...See? Sad. No Channy, no So Random...season 2 finale next! What will happen? Review to find out!**


	20. SF, Saying Goodbye

**Here's the season finale, hope you like it! There's also a special message at the end about season 3 ( yes, there will be one...we want to see what happens next!)**

**Chapter 20-Saying Goodbye**

Chaz's POV

That night, Chase comes in, laughing.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask.

"Haven't you heard? So Random's cancelled for a year."

"How could you Chase?" I yell, "They're good people, they love their jobs."

"I don't care. They're gone now. Finally, my plan is complete!"

He walks off into his room, and I call Chad to see if he's OK. Turn out, Sonny and him broke up as well. This must have been a bad day at So Random…

Chad's POV

I just hung up from talking to Mr Condor and Chaz. I can't believe me-Chad Dylan Cooper-has been fired. It's-again-Sonny's fault. I can't believe what she did; everything's just so confusing right now. Well, I'm going back to Montana for the year, maybe it will give me time to think. I'm going into the studio tomorrow to pick up my stuff, and then I'm out of here. So long, studio.

Sonny's POV

We've all arrived for our final day at So Random for a whole year. Tawni and I have gathered up all our stuff, and now we're ready to go. I'll be gong back to Wisconsin, Tawni's staying here, trying to find other work, Grady's going to Florida and Nico's going with him, because his parents have jobs here and can't leave and Zora's going to stay woth her Gran in New York. We don't know if we'll be able to visit each other, so we're spending our last few hours together wisely.

We're all stood on the stage for So Random in silence, where we'd be doing a show tomorrow. Not any more.

I sigh. "Chad should be here." I say, and my cast look to me. It's true, whether he was horrid to me or not, Chad's still a cast mate.

"Have you forgotten what he said about you, Sonny?" Tawni asks, "Trust me, you'll be better without him."

"You think?" I ask.

"Absolutely." Nico says, and the others nod.

"Kids, "Marshall says, sticking his head around the door. "The cars are here for you." Lucky him, he gets to stay and get other work from the other shows. He doesn't have to cross the country and not possibly see his friends for ages. We all receive hugs from each other, before going outside for the cars.

Nico and Grady's are the first to arrive. We all say goodbye to them, before Tawni's arrives.

"I'll miss you, Tawni." I say.

"I'll miss you," She says, "I hate to admit it, but you're kinda like my best friend."

"Aw, Tawni!" I say, hugging her, and strangely, she doesn't resist. "I'll try to visit." I say, as she steps into the car and drives off. Zora's is next, and we hug. I'll miss them all.

Now it's just me, and I start to feel lonely, until a car arrives. I go to get in it, but the driver stops me.

"Are you going to Montana?" He asks.

"No." I say, "Wisconsin."

"Oh," He says, "The car to Wisconsin will be here soon."

I'm confused, "The who are you here for?"

My question is answered, as a blonde-hair guy sweeps past me. "Out the way!" He yells, and I step away to notice who it is.

"Chad?"

"Sonny." He bites out. "I hope you're happy."

"Chad, it's not just my fault."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes!" I say, "You're just so stubborn, you don't want to believe that maybe, just maybe, you're not perfect."

He scoffs, before saying, "I don't care what you think any more, Sonny."

"I don't see what I saw in you Chad." I say.

Chad's face falls. "You always said you loved me."

"Yeah, well that was before." I say, as he closes the door, looking like he'll cry. "Goodbye, Chad." I say, watching him leave. I bite back the tears, before just letting them fall. My life is ruined, well, for now. The car arrives, and I try to pull myself together. I pull together a weak smile, before stepping in the car. I look behind me to where my dreams began, and are now fading.

"Goodbye," I whisper, and I decide it's time to look forward.

**The end of RvL! (cries) so sad! Season 3 will be here soon!**

**_~~~Survey Time! (Please do, will help for season 3)~~~_**

**_1. What has been your favourite episode/plot?_**

**_2. Would you like everyone to return next series?_**

**_3. Would you like a new character? Coz I have an idea for one..._**

**_4. Are you enjoying this story?_**

**_5. Would you really like a season 3? (Because I have yet another idea now, thanks to 17 Again-loved it!)_**

**_6. Do you have any ideas you would like to give me? I'm open for suggestions!_**

**_7. ...Na, that's it... ;)_**

**_Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


End file.
